


mao mao loes his family

by rivalhau



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Not Serious, hey assholes i dont know how to use this site bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivalhau/pseuds/rivalhau
Summary: i
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	mao mao loes his family

maomao wakes up. he goes, man i really love my family


End file.
